


Through Her Eyes

by SassyScribe



Series: The Dalish Bard [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyScribe/pseuds/SassyScribe
Summary: Josie just can't help to admire the way Nylus moves in battle. He is smooth, he is agile and he is a vision burned into her mind. She's pretty sure he knows it too.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: The Dalish Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221335
Kudos: 9





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "What Remains" but after "I Wish We Could Stay Like This Forever"

Josephine was not blind. She was in fact quite observant. She had to be. After all, her job as ambassador required it. She had to read people. Their faces, the tone of their voice, the way they dressed and presented themselves, how they moved, who they associated with, and many other vital details. These were things she had learned to focus on in order to do her job properly. So it was what she naturally did when the Inquisitor, back then only the Herald of Andraste, first joined their cause.

At first it was for necessity. But watching him quickly became her favorite part of the day. He seemed so mysterious then. He still was in some aspects if she was being honest. Back then he was also distant. Impersonal. She opened up to him about her family troubles and her worries about the people who worked tiredly for the Inquisition. After those conversations, little by little he warmed up to her. Josephine supposed that it took some effort for a Dalish raised elf to overcome his mistrust of human nobility. Once they found common ground, he was less guarded and more forthcoming. They spent many an afternoon talking about politics, a topic she now knew he detested, their childhood, Dalish culture and Orlesian cuisine. It had given her a chance to see him in a different light. To watch him as he spoke passionately about a topic he was invested in. 

It was during these talks that Josephine finally realized the man was a gorgeous work of art.

She had been afraid to admit it before. She was a professional after all. But now that their flirting had blossomed into something much more serious, she did not feel like she had to keep some scandalous secret. It would be hard to keep anyway, considering where she was at the moment.

Josephine stood in the courtyard, among the crowd that had gathered to watch the Inquisitor spar with another rogue in the practice ring. They both had practice daggers that they were currently using to try and land what would’ve been a fatal blow if the edges hadn’t been dulled. They circled each other, already panting with exertion after unsuccessfully trying to defeat their opponent. Chests rising and falling, covered in sweat, with bruises and scratches already forming on their skin. 

It was hard not to notice a nasty bruise on Nylus’s chest when Josephine had been staring at his open shirt for the past fifteen minutes. Before that, she had been looking at how well the material of his pants stretched as he moved to attack the other rogue. She had to send a letter to the tailor to praise their work. The fit was incredible. Well made garments were meant to be praised. Especially if they accentuated features that were already worthy of praise.

The clinking of metal caught her attention for a second and she looked up to see Nylus parrying a set of daggers going for his throat. His long hair was held back by a very inefficient length of string that had let locks of his dark chestnut hair escape and fly about his face and shoulders as he spinned and turned. Josephine sighed as she remembered how that hair had looked and felt as his head rested on the pillow next to hers. Such a dark, reddish brown that contrasted with her pearl sheets. And so soft and silky. She had ran her fingers through it and let it slide over her hands. It had blanketed them both when he kissed her, falling like a curtain as he framed her face with his hands. Josephine’s nipples had hardened into peaks as his hair gently brushed against her breasts. She couldn’t forget the groan he made when her wild hands pulled on it as she lost herself in his embrace.

The crowd cheered and Josephine looked at the ring again to see the Inquisitor crouching over his sparring partner on the ground, daggers at the other man’s throat. There was a beat of silence before Nylus chuckled and said,

“So, archers don’t know how to hold a dagger, huh?”

The man and the surrounding soldiers laughed. 

“I’ll get you next time, Lavellan.”

Nylus shook his head and stood. He offered his hand to the rogue and pulled him up. 

“That’s what you said last time, friend.”

The crowd laughed again and Captain Rylen pushed his way forward.

“Show’s over! Back to making yourselves useful, you sorry lot! Go now!” He faced the rogue. “Evan, if you’re done wasting the Inquisitor’s time, maybe  _ now _ you could give your report to the Commander?”

Evan the rogue, rolled his eyes and followed the rest of the soldiers as they left.

Josephine stood still as the courtyard emptied. She watched Nylus as he placed his practice daggers back on a rack and then went to wash his hands in a barrel. She huffed. He hadn’t glanced her way yet. Then again, that had allowed her to enjoy the view earlier. Guess she could wait a little longer. Even if looking at his hands as he wiped dust and dirt from his sinewy forearms did test her resolve. When he repeated the same motion on his neck, she suspected he was not as unaware of her presence as she thought. 

She approached him and cleared her throat. “Afternoon, my lord.”

Nylus turned around. He was smirking.

“Hm? Oh! Lady Montilyet.” His lips were pressed together tight. But his eyes crinkled. “Does some dire situation require my attention? Are our noble guests comfortable? Do they need me to fluff their pillows?”

Josephine giggled. She picked up a washcloth that hung over the side of the barrel and used it to wipe Nylus’s cheeks.

“Not this time. They seem enchanted by Varric’s tales.”

Nylus snorted. 

“I’m afraid that like the others, I was unable to resist the show,” she said.   


He looked down at her, his green eyes glinting.

“Did you enjoy the sparring?”

“Oh yes.” Josephine said as she rinsed the washcloth. “It was impressive. Seeing you in motion.”

Nylus laughed. “It’s not as if you haven’t seen me move before, Josephine.” 

He held her hand and stroked it with his thumb. 

“Hm. To be frank, the other times have been more about  _ feeling _ you move rather than  _ watching _ you.”

His eyes narrowed and he smiled, “Is that a complaint or…?”

Josephine laughed. She discarded the washcloth and set her hand on his chest.

“Not at all. It’s just nice to enjoy a different perspective.”

He put his arm around her waist. She noticed his eyes were dark now, his pupils larger, trying to obscure the glint of green she loved. 

“Care to enjoy another view?” 

She tilted her head, “What did you have in mind?”

Nylus started to walk toward the stairs to the fortress and pulled her along with him.

“I was thinking I need more than a wipe down after all that exertion. Think you could convince some maids to draw me a bath?”

“Do you doubt my abilities or my motivation?” 

Nylus laughed again. This time there was a husky undertone to his voice.

“ _ Vhenan _ .” He raised her hand and kissed it. “No one could doubt your….motivation.”

She huffed and pushed him toward his quarters. He let her shoo him away, only looking back with a grin that teased her even more. Josephine shook her head. It served her right. She got the attention of one of the head maids and made her request,

“Dinia, would you be so kind as to arrange a warm bath be drawn for Inquisitor Lavellan?”

The older woman stood at attention and nodded. “Of course, my lady. Right away.”

“Thank you.” Josephine said.

She then headed toward the Inquisitor’s private quarters. Part of her job as Ambassador was being well informed. And her knowledge came from experiencing as many situations as possible, and learning from them. Watching Nylus Lavellan as he bathed was no different. It could even be called research. And Josephine Montilyet had always excelled in her studies. 

  
  



End file.
